


Two Years Later and I Still Love You

by taemore



Category: bts
Genre: 2nd Anniversary, Don't read, First work for my baby, Fluff maybe?, How To Make Tags??, M/M, morning thought, this is embarassing, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemore/pseuds/taemore
Summary: Read and you will regret.Jungkook has a messy thoughts on his 2nd anniversary.





	Two Years Later and I Still Love You

**7:21AM**

Jungkook woke up from his deep sleep and slowly flutters his eyes open when a little ray of sun slipping through the curtain, dramatically fell right on his face. He blinked few times to adjust his vision. He stretched his feet and his arms while releasing an odd sound instead of a heavy breath. Jungkook is not and never be a morning person. But much to his surprise that without any alarm, (or rough awakening performed by his lover, or an extremely loud ringtone when his friend call him with an equally loud shout telling him to drag his ass down the levels and move his car) he woke up now pretty...he checked his clock...early.

Maybe, well just maybe because he was off too bed a bit early than usual. Or maybe his subconsciousness aware of any danger coming after him, in that case, he is not safe and possibly die today, and in the same case he will probably go to hell cause he doesn’t have enough faith on himself that he had done something majestic in his life to bring him to heaven, and he is screwed, damn he doesn’t want to die. he promised to be a better human being, probably he should lend Jimin the insane amount of money for (and to quote from the latter’s annoying mouth) buying a whole deserted island. So he could be safe from zombie attack, and on this note, a heart breaking ex. Yes, that is probably the right thing to do.

But maybe not that complicated, because when he shift to the side, facing another lithe body lying next to him, face soft, breathe in peace, and so damn out of this ugly world. He smiles. He remembered why he could woke up pretty early. And why he didn’t even that grumpy. He, couldn’t wait for this moment. For this date, and for this special occasion. His second anniversary with his beloved one that is now lying next to him. Taehyung.

His hand reaching up to move a few strands of hair that blocked Taehyung’s closed eyes and tuck them behind his lover’s ear, then his palm flattened on Taehyung’s soft cheek and Jungkook’s heart is aching. He has skipped so many nights and many morning to not being able to witness this beautiful moment because fuck he is such a sleepyhead. The universe may blame him for not being a good boyfriend he should be. Because while Taehyung deserves the whole universe, he chose Jungkook with all of his terrible weakness.

He vividly remembered two years ago, when he almost gave up the older, because he knew he doesn’t deserve such beauty in his life, the older had to pull him back to his embrace, telling Jungkook that he needed him, that he was lonely without him. That was the millionth spark of hope, that maybe, maybe the universe will give him a chance to take care of Taehyung. And he did take the chance. And here he is now, doesn’t able to take care of the older well.

His hand sliding down the older’s waist as he shifts closer and hug him tight, but not too tight to wake him up.

He closed his eyes and recalled a heartbreaking conversation he had with Taehyung.

_“Jungkookie, I am so close to just give up. I have been hauled up all alone for years, I don’t know how to make friends literally. I want to talk with hobi, or like Ian. Or Killie. Or Ahjumma. I don’t know.. or you”_

And that was when millions of arrows stabbed him right on his heart. He had been away too often and let Taehyung felt that way. Felt that loneliness till all he wanted was to give up, leave, locked himself up, probably. And he couldn’t imagine if everyone’s sunshine has to leave. If his only source of happiness has to leave.

He had promised since then. He had promised to himself that he will never let Taehyung feel that way again. Because he always want to see him smile and laugh and happy. Damn Jungkook will even slaughter a fly for Taehyung. For Taehyung to not stop talking to him. For Taehyung to not stop telling him his day, his fishes, his nails, his rings, his hair, his games, his clothes, his fond of cats, his Instagram explores, his odd followers, his weak bladder, his headache, his pajamas, his everything. He will do anything to make him stay happily in where he should be.

It is an hour passed and Jungkook still doesn’t want to let go of his hold on Taehyung. He wants that when Taehyung wake up, he will be the air the older first breathe in. He wanted to kiss taehyung and greet him with a soft kiss. And tell him how much he loves the older. How much he means to him. Taehyung loves cheese and Jungkook is ready to pamper Taehyung with cheesiness this morning.

Jungkook loves Taehyung. Whipped even.

He loves how Taehyung would come to him with a pouty lips and make himself comfortable on Jungkook’s lap. Asking for cuddle.

He loves how messy Taehyung is in the morning or when he has nothing to do all day that he will be in his pajamas all day.

He loves it when no matter Jungkook is busy, Taehyung will always greet him with all cheery when he is finally home.

He loves it when Taehyung loves him back the way he is.

He loves it when Taehyung calls him Jungkookie.

He loves it when

_”Jungkookie, I love you so much, too much and that is the problem. I hate it”_

and he will drap himself on jungkook and hug him tightly.

Damn he loves Taehyung so much that he doesn’t want to lose an inch of distance with him.

 

**8:38AM**

Jungkook is pressing a soft kiss on Taehyung’s forehead, whispering against the soft flesh.

“i love you, tae. so much”

**Author's Note:**

> For my baby Didi/Didae. I love you so much and Happy 2nd Anniversary my cupcake. I wish we could be forever and ever be disgustingly in love. i know things are getting hard now. but you know, that I always right there beside you. Although I cannot do much of a help. i am sorry that I always disappoint you in so many ways. I wish I did better. No matter how and no matter why, I will always support you and wish you the best. I am so proud of you. You are the strongest person I have met. I love you, and if forever means something real, I wish we could last forever.
> 
> with love, kooker


End file.
